


Highly Frowned Upon Love

by iZerrie



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZerrie/pseuds/iZerrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They'll make us stop seeing one another." Zayn mumbled angrily. "They don't understand, they don't UNDERSTAND Pez. They don't." He cried in frustration. </p><p>"I know they don't. But we have to try and make them." Perrie told him.</p><p>It wasn't forbidden love...more like highly frowned upon love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highly Frowned Upon Love

Zayn nuzzled his nose into Perrie's soft neck, his hands around her waist as he helped her climb from her bedroom window.

Perrie's eyes were fearful, her smile hesitant...but beneath it she trusted Zayn beyond belief. She trusted him with her body and with her heart. He wouldn't hurt her.

The night was cold...the sky dark, stars twinkling lightly above them. But Zayn didnt notice those things. He was gazing at Perrie. 

"Lets go, Pez." He smiled, kissing her cheek softly as he set her on the ground. He clasped his hand in hers and together they ran.

Their parents couldn't discover them...it was like a cliche fairy tale. They were opposites-Zayn was a pretty boy from the high end of the town, Perrie was a punk girl from a poor family. But that didnt stop the strong love they held for each other.

Zayn's parents hated Perrie, with a burning passion. They hated her sleeveless black leather jackets and her bouncy pleated skirts that were covered in various metal studs and buttons. They hated her from her blonde, messy hair down to her fishnet stockings and tall black boots.

They didnt care when Zayn begged them to change their minds. They ignored him when he said he loved her, head to toe. 

 

Perrie's parents hated Zayn, with a burning passion. They hated his cleanly ironed blazers and white pressed button ups, and his shoes that were polished to a shine. He was to much of a rich pretty boy, they said. They hated him from his expertly styled black quiff down to the bottom of those polished shoes.

They didnt care when Perrie begged them to change their minds. They ignored her when she said she loved him, head to toe. 

So they both hid their relationship.

The punk girl and the pretty boy ran together, their hands clasped together firmly. "Where are we going, Zayn? " Perrie asked skeptically.

Zayn only smiled at her. 

"Somewhere. Don't worry, you'll like it."

He promised. So Perrie followed him.

When they came to a stop in front of an old cafe...the cozy type that everyone loved.

"Aw, it's cute." Perrie smiled, her metal bracelets jangling along with the cafe's bell as they walked through the door.

Zayn agreed.

They sat in a booth together, talking like their relationship wasn't forbidden...like their lives could actually be spent together for a long time, if not forever. 

Not talking about it wasn't working well, however. It was like an elephant in the room.

Finally, Perrie spoke up on the topic.

"You know we can't hide forever, Zayn." She told him gently, her purple-stained lips set in a firm line.

"Yes we can." Zayn argued, his voice a touch desperate. "We can hide from them, they don't have to know." He said, as if trying to reassure himself.

"We can't." Perrie told him, steadily.

Zayn looked into her eyes, at her nose piercing and her semi braided blonde hair. 

She was right, he knew.

He couldn't hide away with her forever, he'd have to make him parents accept this. Except, he was sure he could.

"They'll make us stop seeing one another." Zayn mumbled angrily. "They don't understand, they don't UNDERSTAND Pez. They don't." He cried in frustration. 

"I know they don't. But we have to try and make them." Perrie told him.

So they tried again.

Zayn walked Perrie home that night, rang her family's doorbell far after her curfew, and when Mrs. Edwards opened the door, she saw her baby girl kissing the pretty boy goodnight.

Perrie wasn't in a load of trouble for wasting her curfew, however.

She was in more trouble for spending her time with that 'disgusting rich kid'.

Neither Perrie nor Zayn listened when Mrs. Edwards forbad then to contact one another again.

The next evening, Perrie walked to Zayn's house and knocked on the door. When Mr. Malik answered it, Perrie smiled sweetly and asked for Zayn. Mr. Malik looked furiously at the punk girl, and was about to shut the door when Zayn came running down the hall and up to the front door.

"Hey Pez!" Zayn smiled, kissing her cheek softly. 

Mr. Malik's face reminded Perrie of a very ripe red tomato.

"Zayn Malik, you will not leave this house with that girl." Mr. Malik ordered. "And you," He pointed to Perrie, "will leave my son alone. Please do not return to this household." 

Perrie had smirked. Like that would happen.

It eventually got to the point where the Malik family and the Edwards family locked their children in their bedrooms.

They didn't lock the windows, however.

Since neither of them could climb out a window by themselves, they sent paper airplanes across into each other's open windows.

Unfortunately, this caused piles of badly-aimed paper airplanes to gather underneath their windows.

So they resorted to the Taylor Swift style messages...writing on paper and holding it up for the other to see.

Eventually, their parents released them.

Zayn's door was opened a week before Perrie's was, so he snuck in her window (with her help) every night until she was set free too.

They flaunted their relationship to their parents, who knew locking them up in their rooms did nothing.

"Im going to Zayn's, mom!" Perrie would call, and Mrs. Edwards would frown darkly.

"Perrie's coming over, we'll be in my room." Zayn would explain, before running to open the door for the blonde girl.

It wasn't forbidden love...more like highly frowned upon love.

Luckily they didn't give a shit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WWW.BLUWATERMELODESIGNS.COM  
Jewelry, iPhone Cases, Minifigures and other cutesy stuff <3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
